An Odd Pair
by mandaree1
Summary: They're an odd pair. A look into the dating life of a rocker and a detentionaire in three key moments.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire**

**Title: An Odd Pair**

**Summary: They're an odd pair. A look into the dating life of a rocker and a detentionaire in three key moments.**

**Pairing: Lee x Cryus (I can't find the ship name for this... then again, it probably doesn't _have_ a ship name.)**

**Warnings: Guyxguy, fluffy, the usual.**

**...**

He normally didn't hang out with non-rockers, and Ping certainly wasn't a rocker. He liked the music well enough judging by his ipod, but violin wasn't exactly a rock instrument, even if he was rather good at using it to rock. He just wasn't a hardcore-rocker type of dude, and he respected that. He just didn't hang out with non-rockers to better his mysterious image. Ping was the exception to that rule.

Ping's always the exception.

"So, uh..." He fiddles with the knobs of his guitar. Ping pulls the earbuds he'd loaned him to listen to the newest song on his site. "You know how to sneak out of detention, right?"

He raised an eyebrow (He would too- _everyone_ knew that Ping snuck out of detention on a daily basis) and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

He nodded soulfully (honestly, he was surprised that Ping would admit something that could easily get him suspended like it was nothing) and strummed a note, frowning as it fell flat before fiddling with the knobs some more. "Cool."

"Uh, thanks?" He handed him the earplugs. He stowed them away into his jean pockets next to his phone. "Nice song, by the way."

"Thanks, man. Hey, think you could teach me how to sneak out?"

Ping frowned deeper in thought (he didn't smile often, he noticed) and shook his head. "Probably not. You need... a wingman of sorts, per say, to get around like I do."

"Hey, I've got wingmen." He defended. "The DOD, my fans. I got lots of wingmen _and_ wingwomen. What about you?"

He shrugged, pulling out his phone to mess with it. He couldn't see what he was doing from under his bangs and tophat, but it gathered the boys whole attention as he glanced away to fiddle with the keys. "I've got enough to get by."

"So.. if you can't teach me, got any advice? I might need it." His eyebrow raised itself higher, as though in question of the rockers intentions, but he didn't ask.

"Uh, not really. Claustrophobic?" He shook his head. "Good. You might have to crawl into the vents to escape the cleaner freaks."

"_Dude_, you go through the vents!?" He thrusted his hands into the air in both surprise and shock. "_Sick_!" He paused, absentmindedly strumming a familiar tune. Ping leaned back in his sat, closing his eyes to listen. "Hey, you got the time?"

"Huh?" They snapped back open. He dug through his pockets for his discarded phone. "Uh, sure. Give me a sec."

Inwardly, the time made him cringe. He was late for band practice, _again_. The guys were gonna _kill him_ if he didn't make his appearance soon. But...

Ping leaned back in his seat, slumping in such away that he was a tiny bit closer. He didn't scoot closer or anything of the sort, it was just... a natural occurrence. Yeah, that'd work. The frown lifted into a smile. "It's pretty nice today, huh?" He paused, eyes darkening for reasons the rocker couldn't fathom. "I miss doing nothing, sometimes."

He leaned back in his seat as well, pushing the guitar to the side to cross his arms behind his head with a comfortable sigh. "Yeah, dude, I'm with you on that. Today's a do-nothin'-day." He idly hummed a tune.

They wouldn't mind if he skipped practice_ one_ time, right? After all, he was with the schools biggest prank genius, and he was sure to have some inspiration for a song or two, right? Besides.

Ping was always the exception.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" Biffy grunted, shifting uncomfortably around on his small seat. He's perched on the toilet, His back and feet pressed against the opposite ends of the bathroom stall. Lee was on the floor, legs drawn up, arms resting on his knees as he habitually fiddled with his cell.<p>

"I don't know. You didn't_ have_ to come." Biffy rolls his eyes. "You could've stayed in detention."

He raised an eyebrow, bestowing the larger boy a deadpan look. "I guess you're starting to rub off on me." From his lap, RKK purred in agreement. Part of him wonders how the cat had managed to crawl between his lap and his knees without being uncomfortable. Then the wonder shifts and he begins to wonder when he got used to being a cushion for the cat in the first place.

He snickered good-naturedly. "Doubt it. You just didn't want to sit around and do nothing."

"I... won't disagree with that." He admitted, resting his head against the stall wall. He scratched the pile of fur in his lap behind the ears. RKK purred. He paused. "You know, I should be doing something important."

"But you're not." He finished with a smirk and nod. "Consider it a day off. Even you need one every once in awhile. 'Sides, it's not like you're not doing_ anything_ today. You're listening to the greatest band in history practice."

He bit his lip. Honestly, he preferred pop over heavy metal, but telling Biffy that was the equivalent of telling a rock you preferred sand over concrete. Usually, nothing important aroused from the argument other than he usually ended up with a migraine. It just better to say nothing at all. (Besides, technically Biffy was still a bully. One wrong word and he might just end up getting flung into another rack of lockers. Ouch.)

Biffy smirked, his head popping off the wall to ease off on a crick in his neck. "You're dating Cyrus." Lee dropped his phone in mild-shock.

He bent over to grab it. "I wouldn't say _dating_, more like_... hanging out_... how'd you find out?"

"I know everything." He reminded the smaller boy, tapping the side of his head with an index finger before pausing in thought. "Cyrus mentioned you on his site."

"He did?" His jaw dropped. Biffy waved his hands.

"He didn't announce it or anything, he just mentioned you... Said you and him were 'an odd pair'. I put two and two together."

"Well." He said slowly, mouth tilting upwards into a small smile. "I suppose we are."

"I knew it!" He pumped his fist. "Dude, could you get me an autograph? That would be so awesome!"

He shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes at his companions excitement. "No clue. Honestly, you ought to be the one with him, with how you act."

"Nah, I've got Ki-" He paused. "I mean, I'm a solo act." Lee snickered, but decided it would be best for his safety to not tease him (They _were_ scrunched together in a bathroom stall after all- totally Biffy's idea, by the way. He'd get his revenge during lunch-time detention.) and went back to his phone, the hint of a smirk on his face.

An odd pair indeed...

* * *

><p>"Ping, dude?" He paused, stopping all guitar strumming to better gather his attention. Ping in turn put his phone away, not once glancing at the rocker beside him.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are we... uh, a pair, or whatever?" Silence ran free for a moment. Time itself seemed to stop. All movement ceased as both stopped.

Finally, Ping's lips twitched upwards a bit in the form of a smile. "Yeah, I guess we are. An odd pair, but a pair."

He let his breath out in a whoosh, grinning widely as he turned back to his guitar. "Odd pair, huh? That... really works for us."

"Definitely." Ping's smile turned into a frown. "You know something? We've been a 'pair' for awhile now, but I haven't really felt the need to, you know, do anything."

"Oh? Whattya mean by that, dude?" He raised an eyebrow. While unseen by his companion, it was certainly felt. Ping shrugged.

"You know, the usual 'pair' stuff. Kissing and stuff like that. It just... doesn't seem right quite yet, does it?"

"No, not really." He hung his head with a chuckle. "That's kinda weird, huh?"

Ping shrugged. "We're weird."

"True that, Ping." He leaned back in his seat, fiddling with the knobs of his guitar for the umpteenth time. Ping's frown deepened.

"Lee." Ping- No, Lee- grunted.

"Right, sorry. Lee." The name, although normal to most, almost seemed to have a certain weight carried with it. Ping- Lee, not Ping- king of the pranksters, relaxed loner who escaped detention, the most popular kid in school, was allowing him to call him Lee. Of course, everyone was allowed to call him Lee, so perhaps he was overthinking it, but it still felt... special. "Cool. Uh, then call me Cryus, dude! None of that 'leader of the DOD' stuff."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, never called you that, but..." He shrugged and leaned back with a chuckle. "We really are odd, aren't we?"

"You know it, dude." He agreed with a chuckle of his own, watching the day pass by. "Definitely odd..."

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!...**

**Seriously, though, does this even have a ship name?**


End file.
